James Holmes, the boy who lived
by SupernaturalHPfreak
Summary: Harry Potter is left at the doorstep of Bakerstreet by Proffessor McGonnogall. Whats going to happen now that Sherlock Holmes is his legal guardian.
1. the beggining

**Ok so hello, I am SupernaturalHPfreak. Thats pretty much what I am. This is my first fanfic so yeah...**

**I cant promise Ill continue this story so dont put any hopes on me. **

**A study in MAGIC... By Dr. John Watson.  
><strong>

**prologue**

Voldermort the most feared wizard of the age walked down the cobbled street with barley a sound. Pointing his wand at the lock he muttered a spell. "Alohomora" The door swung open at another command and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named entered the house.

A man barred his way to the stairs. Mr. James Potter pulled out his wand but before he could so much as think of a spell to use he was hit with the killing curse in the chest. Voldemort frowned at the man, he had expected much more from the head of auror office. Stepping over him Voldermort let Naggini slither of his arm and onto James Potter.

"Dinner Nagini"

There were some sickening sounds from behind Voldermort as he climbed the stairs to the nusery. Lily Potter was huddled next to her son by the crib.

"Not Harry! Take me!"

Lily pleaded. Voldermort laughed. A sound which didnt seem to fit him well. It was more of a chocking sound though. He waved his wand once and green light erupted from it, brightening the room with the evil glow. Lily Potter went down. Her body lifless and eagle spread. Voldemort looked down at the boy who was now staring at Voldermort with a questining gaze. Voldermort waved his wand once. The killing curse went on its way. Then everything went slow motion.

The spell found its target, the head. Instantly the hair and skin absorbed part of it. Harrys jet black hair turned lime green and a scar appeared on his forehead. Voldermort heard a child yeall for his mommy. That was the last thing he heard before the spell rebounded from the six-month-year-old hitting Voldermort in the chest. Voldermorts mouth opened in suprise and he fell.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore looked down at the child in his arms. The six-month-year-old. The poor boy hadn`t even been named. Dumbledore could feel the power radiating from the little boy. The boy was tiny even for his age. He had extreemly messy hair that pointed in completly different directions. For some reason the killing curse had rebounded on the boy after the dark lord had been killed and his jet black hair had absorbed the colour and was now an elegant dark green which made a very shocking appearance when the boy had his eyes open. Dumbledore stared at the pale forehead where a thin scar shone. It was the shape of a lightning bolt and Dumbledore couldn`t retain the urge to kiss it.<p>

Slowly (with tears threatening to fall) he left the boy on the doorstep of the Dursley household. He placed a letter on top of the child and sighed, now all he had to do was wait. Wait until Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. With an almost soundless pop, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age dissaparated. From the corner of a house a strict woman with a tight bun immerged from the shadows. She walked with no sound to the bundle on the doorstep and picked up the small and fragile child. As her Headmaster had done, Minevra McGonnogall dissaparated from Privet Drive.

McGonnogall appeared at a corner of a house on Bakerstreet. No one was about, the street was comletely deserted. McGonnogall walked to the house that bore the sign: 221B. Carefully McGonnogall left the boy on the old muggle building door step. Then on top of the bundle she layed a letter down, then she dissapparated.

In the morning John Watson would walk out of the house and almost trip on the little child who would sleep on quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Right now its in third person but the next chapters will be Watsons point of veiw... Then again it will be third person...<strong>


	2. Adopted CH1

Sherlock Holmes was a man far from ordinary. From a single smudge on a tail coat he could find an almost impossible fact. He could lie on his sofa for days and not speak at all. He played the violin like a proffesional and was the one and only consulting detective in the world.

One beautiful Monday morning Sherlock Holmes was again lay on the sofa daydreaming. I was searching for some food. Edible food. I opened the refrigirator and I retched.

"Sherlock? Are those human eyes?" From the sitting room Sherlock grunted something."What?"

"Its an experiment." Came the mumble. I rolled my eyes and found the milk bottle in the fridge. It was empty.

"Sherlock, Im off to get some milk." He grunted as I picked up my jacket and ran outside.

Seconds after I was outside I tripped. I picked myself up from the dusty ground. Several people around were chuckling. I looked up at the top of the staircase while dusting my cloak off.

There lying on the doorstep was a bundle. It was small, the size of a baby... I gasped. Seconds later I was running up the stairs with the lime green headed boy and into our flat. Sherlock had moved and was now playing the violin. The music waved through the house. Inside the bundle the baby shifted position. That got me out of my daydream.

"Sherlock!Sherlock" He stopped playing at once.

"What?" Then he noticed the bundle."What **is** that?" I smiled

"A boy"

"A boy" He repeated after me.

"Yes Sherlock a boy, take him, Ill read the letter out" When he made no move to take the boy I layed him on the couch and glared at Sherlock.

"Dear Holmes,

this letter may seem very funny and I swear all I write in this letter is true. The boy I left the letter with is a wizard. (I laughed, Sherlock kept his composed face) In the wizarding world he is famous. He happens to have just deafeated the darkest and most feared wizard in the world. Lord Voldermort. The boy was never named by his parents as they never found the right name. Possibly you already know what the wizarding world is with skills such as yours its hard to not notice the signs that are everywhere. The boy is believed to be with his relatives. I watched the family for a whole day and I swear he is never to see those evil bastards again. And Sherlock, you may not remember me anymore but I was in your 5th grade class, then I was transferred to another school. I was transferred to Hogwarts. A magic school. When the boy is 11, he will recieve a letter to go to this school.

Please take care of him,

Proffessor Minevra McGonnogall."

I burst out laughing. I couldnt help it.

Meanwhile Sherlock was looking at the boy.

"Its true." He stated. I stared.

"Excuse me?"

"Its true, Minevra was in my class, I remember her, very odd girl, she could always do stuff the rest of us couldnt. Take the boy to she can take care of him. At the age of five Ill start training him."

* * *

><p>In the end Sherlock called him James Holmes. So mainly he was adopted by the one and only consulting detective. I was made godfather. At the age of five Sherlock did train James.<p>

So at the age of 10 James was almost as good as Holmes, much better than Lestrade or me. It seemed as if for once Sherlock actually loved someone. He dedicated almost ALL of his time to James and they did their cases together.

The boy was just like his father in every way. Then came the day where James turned 11. We were all sitting around out breakfast table having a loveley breakfast. was fussing over us saying things like, "I`m not your housekeeper!" Then shed just laugh and pass us what we needed.

Sherlock was reading his paper while James was reading his, I was tring to read upside down when the most unexpectable thing happened. An owl came through the open window. In broad daylight! In a city!

The owl landed heavily on the table. I looked at Sherlock, who was still reading his paper. James was looking at some picture Sherlock was pointing out. After three whole minutes Sherlock turned to me.

"Oh, dont sit there staring, take the letter." I stared at him. Then slowly my eyes went to his beak where he was holding a letter. On the letter written in emerald thin writing was the name James Holmes.

I plucked it out his beak and passed the letter to James.

"Here, its for you." James waved his hand to the table.

"Leave it there" I nodded and I placed the letter. Suddenly Sherlock was in the air jumping.

"Sherlock?"

"A new case" I frowned.

"Where?" Suddenly Lestrade was at the door. I figured Sherlock must have seen him coming out of a cab or police car. He turned to Lestrade.

"Where?" Asked James. Lestrade nodded to the three of us as a greeting.

"Black is on the loose."

"Black?" I asked. Everyone turned to me looking at me as if I was funny in the head.

"Yes! Sirius Black, he murdered 13 people and blew up another, the biggest piece of the one who blowed up was a single finger." I shruddered. This guy seemed dangerous, but on the other hand Moriarty was worse.

James and Sherlock grabbed their clokes and I took my jacket.

The letter lay forgotten on the table.

* * *

><p>When we came back to our flat we were beyond tiered. It seemed as if that man, Black as they called him was very endurable. We spent most of the time chasing him, well, James and Sherlock continued running, I stayed behind after half way. Sometimes my knee <strong>did<strong> hurt.

James instantly went to the forgotten letter and examined it under the light. Sherlock nodded approvingly and I just stared.

"Did I miss something?" James laughed.

"This could always be some bomb or whatever" I rolled my eyes. He didnt trust an envelope.

"Ok, so I suppose this person is old, the one that wrote this letter, that is calligraphy, no one writes like that now, this is parchment, no one uses parchment anymore. Therefore, I once more conclude this person is old. The sationary is of very good quality, possibly scotish. The writing is written with a quill or a fountain pen as you can see tiny dots of ink splashed there." He turned the letter open on which a crest was on. "This is from a school of magic, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The school is old as there is some latin written on it no new school has a crest like that so again this is a new school, as I said before the one who wrote this is old, now Id say this person is either the Headmaster or the deputy Headmistress." He ended with the string of observations and slumped down on the armchair. Carefully he opened the letter and read it out.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Holmes,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress"<p>

Sherlock turned to the letter, "Do you want to go?" He asked James with a sad look in his eyes. James shrugged as he pulled out the list of supplies.

"I suppose to do magic we need a wand, I dont want to become dependant of one, but I guess Ill go, after all magic can be unpredictable, remember that time I accidently shut that boy (the annoying fat one with a pig nose for a friend) _**(A/N I think we all know who that is...)**_ behind the glass with the boa constrictior?" Sherlocks mouth twitched. I smiled broadly.

"I suppose." Sherlock ruffled James`already messy lime green hair.

"We should go get your supplies."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I had to add some more to the chapter...<strong>

**I hope you liked it. **


	3. The ball of fire

**Hello, I'm back thank you for all the reviews, I was happy to read them. It was mentioned several times my grammar/spelling wasn`t the best so... I'll do the best I can...**

**Right now I'm on holidays, school starts tomorrow and I'm sad to say I am in a boarding school, we are not allowed commuters or laptops. So don't expect me to update very soon...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>James and Sherlock strode down Diagon alley with the most ridiculous smiles on their faces. James seemed to attract lots of attention with his lime green coloured hair and several passersby shook their heads when they saw him.

Apart from that everything about the two was ordinary. A father with his son shopping for Hogwarts.

Sherlock had found the owl in a nearby tree after they got home from the chase for Black. The owl had been sleeping at it had not taken it nicely when Sherlock grabbed him from his perch. In fact it had nipped Sherlock's finger rather harshly and angrily so the finger drew blood.

Sherlock wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall telling her James was indeed coming to Hogwarts and needed some advice on where to buy all the things he needed. The same owl came back looking very tiered now with a letter with clear instructions on how to get to Diagon alley.

The two consulting detectives went to buy some cloaks first. After some questioning around they entered a shop with cloaks all sizes, colours, models, length, thickness, etc. Inside another boy stood already with a small woman hovering around him. He was very pale looking and had pointy features. His hair was sleeked back with hair gel which James thought was rather primitive. He saw his father looking at the boy with interest. They boy came to the same conclusion, ignorant, arrogant and wealthy.

"Oh, hello, are you going to Hogwarts as well?" James nodded.

"Yes"

"Father wanted me to go to Dumstrang, as a matter a fact I wanted to go to the Bulgarian school too. As soon as Mother found out she went berserk and ordered me to go to Hogwarts." James nodded. Whatever, he thought.

Sherlock smiled with his cold smile.

"Well, too bad for you then." He said as the boy went out of the shop. Sherlock turned to the shopkeeper.

"My son is going to Hogwarts." And she started fussing about James.

The last shop they went to was the wand shop. Outside the only thing displayed was a single wand in a velvet cushion. Sherlock and James exchanged a smile at that and entered the shop.

There was a kind of spooky, mysterious atmosphere in the room and James found himself feeling rather at home, his father was often like that. And it was fine with him. Suddenly a man flew into view.

"Ah, I believe I haven't met you yet." The question was directed to Sherlock.

"No, , we are as you call us, muggles." James knew his father had read the sign on the door and knew the shopkeepers name.

"Ah."

"Yes, we are here for a wand."

"Oh, yes, of course." Slowly they went through wands. Apparently the wand was supposed to chose the wizard. James` lip had twitched at the mention of that and he had exchanged a look with his father. Soon though they found a wand with the core of a phoenix, they had paid and walked out.

As they were nearing the pub James heard a screech from behind them. Both of them turned in time to see a something swoop past them really quickly and a woman running after it. Seconds later James found himself falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be alright?"<p>

"Yes, that was a phoenix, basically a bird of fire, they are really rare, it happens to be he, I mean the phoenix has just bonded himself to your son."

"Ah." Harry fluttered his eyes open.

He saw two people around him, two tall men; one was his father, same as usual only with a worried look and the other man... He was somewhat extraordinary old with a long white beard and twinkling eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore." He extended a hand.

"James Holmes." James croaked out feeling a bit ill as he shook the mans hand.

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Ah" James nodded and stood up. His father ruffled his hair.

"You alright?" James nodded.

"What happened?" The headmaster smiled.

"It happens to be, in the pet shop they had been keeping a phoenix, a rare bird, very loyal and beautiful. He escaped while the shopkeeper was cleaning his cage and flew to you. He bonded to you, so now you are his familiar; if you like he is your pet."

"Oh"

"Yes, well, Mr. Holmes, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"mh"

Sherlock got James a room in the pub for the next morning as the train left the next day. After a brief goodbye they separated. Sherlock went back to the muggle world while James went to explore the rest of the alley.

* * *

><p>It was a rather cold morning when James woke up. His familiar, the phoenix, sat on the edge of the bed staring at James with unblinking eyes.<p>

"Yes, yes, Ill get you a name soon. Oh no," He said as he looked at his watch, Im running late! The train leaves in half an hour."

It turned out James was not late at all he accidentally got mixed up with the time and ended up being ready and everything by 9 o`clock. Slowly James pulled out the ticket and smiled when he saw the platform. He had already noticed the platform was 9 and 3/4 at home but had said nothing.

At the sation he walked with his cart to the place where it was roughly half-way between the two platforms and started looking about. What could make a good place to make a portal. After searching for five minutes his hand flew through a bick wall. He shrugged and slipped through.

He was right!

He walked to the train and was not surprised to see there were no people about. No doubt they were all still at home. After all it **was** only half past nine. He put all his things in a compartment by the end of the train and sat down stroking the feathers of his phoenix and reading a book about potions.


	4. Spain, Barcelona

**Hi again, so this is my second chapter in a day. **

**I hope the spelling was okay.**

* * *

><p>By eleven o`clock the train was crowded. Not many people went to the back so James figured he was going to be alone for the trip. He liked being alone, to read his books and write the cases down that Sherlock Holmes, John and him solved.<p>

The train was traveling in five minutes. Soon a girl knocked on the door. She had extraordinaly bushy hair and huge teeth like a rabbit. She nodded to the seat.

"Is it free." James nodded and went back to his book.

The girl started chatting. James ignored her.

"...what do you think?" James looked up and blinked twice.

"Sorry?"She cast him a look of dislike.

"I was asking you what house you were going to be in?"

"ah, well no idea." And he went back to his book.

Hermione Granger was a very know-it-all type of person. She had read all the books needed for the school year and some other ones for reading.

She had asked the other boy about which house he thought he was going to be in and he had ignored her. Finally Hermione decided he was just a know-it-all as well and was just cramming some more knowledge now. Suddenly his head popped up.

"Your parents, dentists?" Hermione nodded slowly wondering how he knew that.

"Yours?" She asked. "What do they do"_ Nosy git, _thought James.

"Consulting detective." Hermione stared. She had never heard that particular job.

"What do **they** do."

"When the police have quit on a certain case, which is always, my dad goes and solves it, allong with me of course, which is always." She stared.

"Youre a detective?"

"Yes of course, the second consulting detective in the world, my dad invented the job, Ill follow in his footsteps."

"Oh" The boy went back to his book. Hermione stared at him, this was definitivly the wierdest child she had ever seen.

"What is your name?" James shrugged.

"James Holmes, you?" She gasped and pulled out a shaky hand.

"Hermione Granger." She looked at him with awe.

"Excuse me?"

"Is your father Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes."

"Its just your father solved the case about my grandmother, she was killed by some murderer and your dad solved the case." James frowned.

"Sorry but I think you messed up your facts, my dad and I work together, we solved the case together like always. And the murderer was Moriarty, Jim Moriarty, my dads worst enemy."

"Oh, so, you are like your father too, that type of madness?" She seemed to have realized what she had said only after she said it. James frowned.

"In a way yes."

"So you can tell where I have been for the summer?" James studied her for a second.

"Yes, yes I can."

"Tell me then."

"Its simple you were in Spain, Barcelona." There was a long pause that followed. Hermione seemed stunned into silence while James continued searching her.

"H-How" James shrugged.

"There are signs of a trace of salt down your hairline which signify you were in the ocean. Notice the salt is slightly brownish, you only get that in the mediterranean so that narrows our search. Then there is your tan. During the summer there have been several floods in the mediterranean, notice they were in the west part so that narrows it down to Spain and France. Then there is your curly hair, hair becomes curlyer in humid places. Now in France it is dry and in Spain... Madrid could have been an option but... It is also dry there, so our last option in Catalu**ñ**a, the capital there is Barcelona, I presume you were in Barclona. Now, there is a much easier way to find this all out..." He gestured to the suitcase on which the plane sticker was still on there.

SPA-Spain

BAR-Barcelona.

Hermione glared at him. James shrugged.

"Its easy."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was shorter sorry. Just a note. In Spain there is a Rigeon called Cataluña<strong>, **and Barcelona is the capital of it so...**

Bye Ill uptade as soon as I can.


End file.
